The present invention relates to a solenoid valve device, in particular a hydraulic valve device, having a solenoid element which is movable from a non-energized retracted state to an energized extended state, the stroke of the solenoid element from its retracted state to its extended state in the range at an essentially constant magnetic force being referred to as a constant force working stroke and in the related art being normally reduced, via stroke limitation, by an idle stroke in which the magnetic force is not constant, but decreases over the stroke.
In known electrohydraulic proportional pressure valves, the working stroke of the solenoid element is limited to the range having a constant force so that a pressure function of the entire valve, proportional to an input signal, for example, the solenoid current, may be represented over the entire pressure range.